Come back Home, Please?
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Len pergi dari rumah, lalu kemana? / Gak bisa bikin summary sebenernya.. / Edan Story )) / Edited story / RnR please?


Hollaa~~

Rosa here.. Siapa yang kangen hayo ngaku? #digeplak

men go men go rosa kemaren kena WB alias wemam berdarah #plak

Jadi ga bisa nulis deh, hehew

yasudah, segini saja dulu.. Silahkan membaca~~

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha & Crypton corp.**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Enoy~~**

* * *

Awan mendung terlihat menggantung di atas langit. Seakan tahu bahwa rumah-rumah di bawahnya kepanasan terkena teriknya matahari. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi di bawahnya, seakan menutupi air yang keluar dari mata azzure milik seorang anak perempuan bersurai blonde.

"Len, kau dimana?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil jongkok, memeluk kakinya dan terus menangis.

"Aku menunggumu, kenapa kau tak kembali? Hiks,, Len.." ucapnya lagi. Dia terisak, entah apa yang ditangisinya.

"Len, kapan kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu Len.. Maafkan aku jika aku punya salah, kembalilah Len.. hiks.." ucap anak itu lagi. Dan banyak lagi kalimat-kalimat yang di keluarkannya sedari tadi, dan semua mengandung kata 'Len'.

"Kagamine-san?" ucap seorang anak perempuan bersurai hijau tosca yang memakai payung kepada anak bersurai blonde tersebut.

"..." perempuan blonde itu tidak mau bersuara, hanya airmatanya yang terus mengalir dan disembunyikannya. Perempuan tosca mendekatinya, memegang bahu perempuan blonde tersebut dan merasakan bahwa tubuh perempuan blonde di depannya itu bergetar.

"Kagamine-san! Kau menggigil, ayo ke rumahku!" ucap perempuan tosca sambil memayungi perempuan blonde—yang dipanggil Kagamine—itu.

"A...aku baik..baik saja.." ucap sang Kagamine lirih.

"Tapi kau kedinginan, Kagamine-san!" ucap perempuan tosca sambil memaksa sang Kagamine untuk berdiri.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa Shion Miku-san!" teriak sang Kagamine, membuat perempuan tosca—Shion Miku—terkaget.

"Ma—maafkan aku Kagamine-san.." ucap perempuan Shion kepada sang Kagamine.

"Berhenti memanggil nama margaku, panggil saja nama kecilku. Kita teman sejak kecil kan.." Nada perempuan Kagamine meninggi, sepertinya dia marah.

"Ma—maafkan aku Rin, aku—"

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku.." ucap Kagamine Rin sambil mencoba berdiri. Shion Miku—Miku berusaha memayunginya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Miku, aku akan pulang sendiri. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, jaa mat—"

BRUK

Rin tak sadarkan diri, Miku terkaget dan meneriakkan namanya.

"RIN!" Miku bingung, dia membuang payung yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan berusaha membawa Rin ke rumahnya.

oOo

Rin sekarang sudah berada di rumah keluarga Shion, suami Miku.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Rin dalam hati ketika dia mendapati dia tak ada di jalan tempatnya tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Rin?" Ucap perempuan bersurai tosca yang tak lain adalah Miku.

"A—ah, aku dimana?" tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Kau ada di rumahku, Rin." Ucap Miku.

"Souka.. Maafkan aku karna aku merepotkanmu Miku.." ucap Rin menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kan teman." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum. Rin hanya membalas senyuman manis Miku dengan senyum getir, saat ini Rin benar tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekali.

"Rin, kalau boleh tahu apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan di tengah jalan sendirian?" tanya Miku.

"Aku hanya ingin hujan-hujanan kok, hahaha.." jawab Rin sambil tertawa garing. Miku menyadari bahwa sahabat kecilnya ini tengah berbohong.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Rin." Ucap Miku, Rin lalu menangis mendengar kata-kata Miku. Miku mencoba merangkulnya, merasakan seberapa berat penderitaan Rin saat ini.

"Hwaaaaa! Miku-chan! Hiks aku sedih.. Hiks.." Rin menangis dalam rangkulan Miku.

"Kenapa hm?" Kali ini Miku terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Len meninggalkanku, dia bilang ingin beli pisang tetapi dia tidak kembali dan tidak ada kabar! Hiks Miku-chan aku harus bagaimana?" Rin menangis sesenggukan setelah mengatakan kalimat yang panjang tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Miku, dia kaget karna Len tak pernah meninggalkan Rin sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa Miku-chan! Hiks aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mencarinya!" ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, kau sekarang mandi dulu ya. Akan ku rundingkan dengan Kaito." Ucap Miku.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin ragu sambil sedikit terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kau mandi dulu sana." Ucap Miku. Sambil mengusap airmata Rin dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya Miku-chan." Ucap Rin. Rin lalu menuju kamar mandi dan berendam air hangat yang selalu tersedia di rumah Miku.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Kaito, suami Miku.

"Okaerinasai, Kaito-kun!" ucap Miku sambil berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menemui suaminya.

"Ada tamu ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya, ada Rin." Ucap Miku.

"Dia sekarang dimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Sedang mandi, tadi dia kehujanan dan pingsan. Jadi aku membawanya ke rumah dan menyuruhnya mandi." Ucap Miku sambil membuka jas dan dasi Kaito.

"Oh souka.." ucap Kaito sambil duduk di sofa. Miku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Kaito-kun, katanya Len pergi dari rumah." Ucap Miku membuka pembicaraan.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kaito kaget. Miku lalu berdiri dan mengambilkan jus blueberry untuk Kaito.

"Ini, minumlah dulu." Ucap Miku sambil memberikan minuman itu kepada Kaito.

"Bagaimana bisa Len pergi dari rumah?" Kaito mengulang pertanyaanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, nanti saja kita tanyakan kepada Rin." Ucap Miku sambil meminum minumannya.

Tak lama kemudian Rin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Rin-chan!" panggil Miku kepada Rin.

"Ya?" tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Duduklah di situ." Ucap Miku sambil menunjukkan sofa yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang.

"Ah, ya." Ucap Rin sambil duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Miku.

"Ada apa Miku-chan?" tanya Rin.

"Kaito-kun ingin berbicara kepadamu." Ucap Miku sambil melirik Kaito.

"Rin, sejak kapan Len meninggalkan rumah?" tanya Kaito.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Dia bertingkah aneh lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah." Ujar Rin.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Kau tahu kenapa dia bertingkah aneh?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi dia bertingkah aneh sejak dia melihat iklan 'Virtual Paradise'." Ucap Rin sedih.

"Virtual Paradise?" tanya Kaito untuk memperjelas apa yang diucapkan Rin.

"Ya." Ucap Rin sambil menunduk.

"Ah bajin**n itu! Mereka memang harus di hancurkan!" ucap Kaito marah.

"Ke—kenapa Kaito-kun? Memangnya Virtual Paradise itu apa?" tanya Miku yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Virtual Paradise adalah kota virtual, dimana semua orang di sana bebas melakukan apapun. DI sana mirip seperti surga, kau mau apa pasti ada. Tapi dengan syarat siapapun yang ingin masuk ke dalam dunia virtual itu harus menjadi Servant di saat malam hari." Jelas Kaito.

"Servant? Untuk melayani siapa?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Mayu, pencipta dunia itu." Ucap Kaito.

"Souka.." Rin terlihat sedih lagi. "Ah, aku pikir aku harus pulang. Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Miku-chan! Ja matta~" ucap Rin sambil berjalan keluar, menuju rumahnya.

"Benarkah hanya itu syarat untuk masuk ke Virtual Paradise?" tanya Miku setelah Rin pulang.

"Ya, tapi mereka tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata untuk selamanya." Ucap Kaito.

"A—apa? Itu sungguh mengerikan.." Mata hijau Miku berkaca-kaca, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Virtual Paradise itu sebenarnya.

"Maka dari itu. Aku ingin menghentikannya tapi bagaimana? Kalau kau melepas pelindung kepala yang di pasang untuk masuk ke dalam dunia secara paksa itu maka otak orang tersebut akan terbakar karna gelombang elektromagnetiknya." Ucap Kaito.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Miku.

"Aku juga belum tahu." Ucap Kaito.

oOo

Hari ini tidak mendung, dan Rin berhenti untuk mencari Len lagi. Rin dan Len adalah saudara kembar, tetapi perasaan yang terlarang telah tumbuh di hati mereka berdua. Len memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Rin bagaimanapun caranya, tapi itu tidak mungkin karna mereka berasal dari ayah dan ibu yang sama.

Karna orangtua menentang keinginan Len, Len lalu membunuh kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Tentu saja tidak dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi dengan bantuan dari pembunuh bayaran. Walaupun dia mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membunuh orangtuanya, Len tetap senang karna dia bisa bebas dengan Rin tanpa diawasi oleh orangtuanya.

Tapi kesenangan Len dan Rin hanya sampai di situ saja, uang yang Len simpan untuk menikah dengan Rin hilang diambil orang. Mereka menyimpan di Bank yang tidak bertanggung jawab, sehingga uang yang terkumpul ludes semua. Len tidak tahu harus bagaimana, mereka lalu menjual rumah dan semua perabotannya. Lalu mereka membeli rumah yang lebih kecil, karna uang tinggal sedikit mereka tidak jadi menikah, hanya tinggal serumah.

Rin tidak pernah komplain dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini. Bagi Rin, walaupun setiap hari hanya makan makanan sederhana tidak apa asalkan tetap bersama Len. Tapi bagi Len, dia telah menyiksa Rin—orang yang dia cintai. Dia tidak mau Rin tersiksa dengan tinggal di rumah seperti ini, Len lalu mencari pekerjaan.

Dan pekerjaan yang baginya cocok adalah dengan menjadi bartender, sedikit demi sedikit kehidupan mereka membaik. Rin juga mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan, akhirnya Rin bisa bekerja di sebuah restoran menjadi pelayan.

Tetapi karna bekerja di bar pada malam hari, membuat pergaulan Len menjadi acak-acakan. Len mulai mengenal rokok, padahal sebelumnya Len tidak pernah mencium bau rokok. Len mulai minum minuman beralkohol. Dan parahnya Len meminum obat pereda nyeri padahal dia sama sekali tidak merasakan nyeri. Dan itu semua tidak dia beritahukan kepada Rin, bukan karena takut dimarahi tetapi karna dia tidak ingin mereka bertengkar.

Saat ini Rin bingung harus melakukan apa. Ada petunjuk dari Kaito bahwa Len ada di bawah kendali Mayu dari Virtual Paradise. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, apakah Rin harus pergi ke gedung Virtual Paradise dan mengambil Len kembali?

Di rumah keluarga Shion. Miku, Luka, dan Kaito sedang merundingkan bagaimana mereka akan menolong Rin dan Len.

"Kenapa aku harus berada di sini?" tanya Luka.

"Karena kau juga sahabat kecil Rin dan Len kan?" Miku malah bertanya balik.

"Ah ya.." Luka lalu terdiam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Miku pada Kaito.

"Jadi begini..." Kaito menjelaskan semua rencananya. Dia berencana akan mengumpulkan semua orang yang tahu kebusukan virtual paradise dan mencari bantuan dari kepolisian. Mereka nantinya akan menyerang gedung virtual paradise bagian pemrograman. Lalu Miku, Kaito, Luka dan Rin akan masuk lewat virtual paradise. Nanti mereka akan di keuarkan oleh teman Kaito yang tahu tentang pemrograman.

"Tapi masalahnya, apakah ada yang mau ikut bergabung?" tanya Luka.

"Pasti ada, karna sudah banyak korban dari virtual paradise." Ucap Kaito yakin.

"Kalau begitu, pastinya sudah banyak yang melapor pada polisi kan? Kenapa polisi juga tidak mencoba menangkap Mayu dan semua pekerja virtual paradise?" pertanyaan Luka membuat Kaito bimbang.

"Sepertinya mereka telah membayar polisi." Ucap Kaito ragu.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah membayar polisi, kita bekerja sendiri!" ucap Luka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita beritahu Rin!" ucap Miku.

"Jangan, kita beritahu nanti kalau sudah mendapat sekutu banyak." Ucap Kaito. Luka dan Miku lalu mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang kita mulai mencari sekutu!" ucap Kaito. Mereka bertiga lalu mencari sekutu.

oOo

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka—Kaito, Luka, dan Miku—mencari sekutu. Kawan yang telah terkumpul sekitar 200 orang.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya memberitahu Rin." Ucap Kaito pada Miku.

"Baiklah!" ucap Miku. Miku lalu menghampiri Rin di rumahnya.

"Rin.." panggil Miku kepada di depan rumah Rin. Tetapi tidak ada suara sedikitpun, Miku mulai khawatir. Miku lalu membuka pintu rumah Rin dan masuk ke dalam. Miku mendapati Rin sedang tertidur, Miku lalu sedikit lega karna Rin hanya tertidur. Rin menjadi sedikit kurus dibandingkan seminggu yang lalu.

"Rin?" panggil Miku kepada Rin yang sedang tertidur, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Eng.. Miku-chan?" jawab Rin yang baru saja terbangun.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak makan 3 hari kemarin karna persediaan makanan habis." Ucap Rin sambil berusaha duduk sambil di bantu oleh Miku.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta kepadaku?" tanya Miku dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Rin. Miku lalu memapah Rin menuju rumahnya, untuk makan.

"Terimakasih Miku.." ucap Rin kepada Miku setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sama-sama.." ucap Miku sambil membereskan piring bekas makan Rin.

"Jadi begini Rin, kami akan ..." ucap Kaito menjelaskan rencananya. Rin mengerti, lalu hari itu juga mereka berangkat.

Kekacauan terjadi di kota, semua kawan Kaito mengamuk menghancurkan LCD yang menayangkan iklan Virtual Paradise. Memutuskan aliran listrik di kota, dan menghancurkan pintu gedung Virtual Paradise.

"Ayo masuk!" perintah Kaito kepada Miku, Luka dan Rin. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam gedung. Yang lainnya ada yang masuk dan menghancurkan ruang pemrograman dan merusak robot-robot pekerja.

"Ternyata pekerjanya semuanya adalah robot." Ucap Rin dalam hati.

"Ayo, kita hampir sampai di ruangan yang kita tuju!" ucap Kaito, mereka lalu mengikuti Kaito.

Mereka, Luka Rin Miku dan Kaito, lalu sampai di ruangan tempat para korban berada. Mereka semua memakai helm yang tersambung pada cpu di sampingnya(bayangin yang di SAO).

"Tempat ini mengerikan.." ucap Rin lirih.

"Kita harus mencari tempat kosong." Ucap Kaito. Mereka lalu menemukan 4 tempat kosong, membentuk tanda '+' dengan kepala di pangkal tiap bagian. Kaito lalu menghubungi temannya dan mereka kini sudah bisa di keluarkan tanpa merusak otak yang menyebabkan kematian.

"Baiklah, semuanya bersiap." Ucap Kaito. Mereka berempat lalu memasang helm tersebut dan mengaktifkan linknya.

oOo

"Aku dimana?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sekarang berada di kota yang indah. Banyak gedung pencakar langit di kanan kiri jalan, persis seperti di Tokyo tapi rasanya lebih sejuk.

"Rin?" panggil Miku kepada Rin.

"Miku, apa kita ada di Virtual Paradise?" tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Sepertinya iya." Ucap Miku kurang yakin.

"Yang lainnya dimana?" tanya Rin sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari Luka dan Kaito.

"Entahlah, belum sampai mungkin." Jawab Miku.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kaito dan Luka datang. Lalu terdengar suara yang menggema, suara seorang anak perempuan.

"Selamat datang di Virtual Paradise, kawan.." ucap suara itu. Miku langsung mengira itu Mayu, begitu juga dengan Kaito dan Luka.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Rin.

"Wah wah, Kalian sungguh tidak sopan. Aku adalah Mayu, pembuat dunia virtual ini." Ucap Mayu.

"Mayu! Kembalikan Len ku!" teriak Rin pada suara Mayu.

"'Len-mu'? Saat ini dia adalah milikku, kau tidak berhak atas dia." Ucap Mayu.

"Apa? Kau yang tidak berhak atas dia!" teriak Miku. Miku juga terpancing emosi.

"Wah wah wah, kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan kalian dimana aku." Ucap Mayu. Lalu pandangan mereka tiba-tiba hitam karna ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

oOo

"Selamat datang, Rin." Ucap laki-laki seumuran Rin dengan wajah dan rambut yang sama persis dengannya.

"Len?" Rin tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Len sedang duduk di sebelah perempuan yang diduga bernama Mayu.

"Len! Kembalilah Len.. Ku mohon.." Rin meminta Len sambil menangis dan terduduk di lantai.

"Ah, kasihan sekali kau Rin." Ucap Mayu dengan tatapannya yang membuat orang akan marah padanya.

"Mayu. Kembalikan Len, tolonglah.." ucap Luka.

"L—luka?" panggil Mayu kepada Luka.

"Hah? Kau mengenalnya Luka?" tanya Kaito. Miku yang sedang memapah Rin berdiri juga kaget mendengar perkataan Mayu.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Mayu, tolong berhenti." Ucap Luka sambil mendekati Mayu.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Jangan!" ucap Mayu ketakutan, seperti melihat hantu.

"Jangan dekati Mayu." Ucap Len dengan nadanya yang sangat dingin, dan berdiri berusaha melindungi Mayu.

"Len? Minggir kau dari situ." Ucap Luka. Saat ini Luka sudah dalam Yandere mode, dia sudah mendapatkan sebuah samurai entah dari mana datangnya. Ini kan dunia virtual.

"Tidak akan! Kau harus menjauhi Mayu." Ucap Len.

"Len! Tolonglah, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Rin sambil menangis dan berusaha mendekati Len, tetapi di tahan oleh Miku.

"Miku, minggirlah!" ucap Rin, Miku lalu melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Rin dan membiarkan Rin pergi menemui Len.

"Len!" Rin berlari menuju Len dan memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya, dan menangis di bahunya.

"Len, ayo kita kembali ke rumah." Ucap Rin, Mayu tak berani bergerak karna diberi deathglare terkejam oleh Luka.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Len datar.

"Kenapa? Kita bisa mengulanginya sekali lagi, Aku akan melindungimu Len." Ucap Rin.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah mati. Pikiranku tidak bisa berjalan. Aku bertugas untuk melindungi Mayu." Ucap Len.

"Len, aku adalah Rin. Aku adalah orang yang kau cintai Len, percayalah padaku!" ucap Rin.

"Aku tidak bi—hmp!" ucapan Len di hentikan dengan ciuman Rin. Mayu berusaha berdiri dan memisahkan mereka berdua, tetapi Luka sudah memenggal kepala Mayu terlebih dahulu.

"R—Rin.." Miku blushing, Kaito diam di tempat. Rin lalu melepas ciumannya dari Len. Tak lama kemudian Len terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Len,, bagaimana ini Kaito?" tanya Rin.

"Pegang terus dia, sekarang kita akan logout dan kau akan bisa melogoutkan dia juga. Sistem mengalami kerusakan, sepertinya karna masternya telah mati." Ucap Kaito.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh mereka terlapisi cahaya yang tipis. Lalu cahaya itu melebar ke semua bagian tubuh dan menghilang.

oOo

Rin membuka matanya, dan melihat semuanya serba hitam karna kaca dati helm yang dia pakai.

"Aku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata." Ucap Rin. Rin lalu duduk dan melepas helmnya.

"Rin sudah bangun?" ucap seseorang, Rin lalu melihat ke arah suara dan mendapati Len sedang duduk dan tersenyum pada Rin. Tubuh Len terlihat sangat kurus. Rin sedih tetapi juga bahagia karna Len kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Len! Terimakasih kami-sama.." ucap Rin sambil memeluk Len. Len lalu memeluk Rin balik dan tersenyum. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

Setelah itu semuanya terbangun, dengan tubuh yang kurus kering kecuali 4 orang yang baru masuk.

"Syukurlah kita bisa kembali!" ucap semua orang. Mereka lalu pergi keluar dan mencari keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah kembali ke asalmu, Len?" tanya Luka. Len lalu tersenyum pada Luka.

"Terimakasih semuanya, karna kalian aku bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Rin, maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar." Ucap Len.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang aku senang karna kau ada di sini. Terimakasih teman-teman, karna kalian aku bisa membawa kembali Len ku yag dulu." Ujar Rin.

"Ya, sama-sama. Bukankah teman harus saling membantu?" ucap Miku lalu merangkul Rin.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Mayu, Luka?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu.. Aku adalah ibunya." Ucap Luka.

"Apa? Memang umurnya sekarang berapa sampai bisa membuat dunia virtual seperti itu?" tanya Miku tak percaya.

"Itu sebenarnya peninggalan anak pertamaku, Kokone. Tapi dia meninggal dan Mayu yang melanjutkan. Hanya melanjutkan saja karna Kokone sudah menuliskan rencananya di kertas. Jadi Mayu dengan mudahnya melanjutkan program itu." Ujar Luka.

"Oh begitu.. Lalu robot-robot itu?" tanya Miku.

"Itu robot peninggalan suamiku, Gakupo. Tapi Gakupo meninggal karna kecelakaan bersama Kokone. Semua robotnya sudah di program untuk bisa mendengar, dan mencharge diri sendiri. Mayu hanya mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan dari robot itu, maka robot itu akan melakukannya untuk Mayu." Jelas Luka. Yang lain hanya ber-oh ria.

Dan akhirnya semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Menjalani kehidupan masing-masing dengan pasangan hidup masing-masing.

Fin ^^~

* * *

Yah, akhirnya Selesai juga fic ini.. ohiya rosa terinspirasi dari lagunya 2NE1 - Come Back Home.. Hehe

Terus juga yah gitu deh.. Kalo abal, jelek, aneh dll saya minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya *deep bow*

Akhir kata...

Review please ;)


End file.
